Jared Tyler
"Bullworth Academy, huh? Well, so far it doesn't look nearly as bad as Aberdeen." - Jared Tyler Background Jared Tyler had grown up in Aberdeen, Washington with his mother Maria and his step-father Chad. For most of his life, Jared tried to hold a vendetta against Chad for not being his actual birth father, thinking that no one should try to take his real father's place. Over the years, Jared grew to like Chad and found out they had a lot in common with each other. When Jared was 13 years old his best friends Danny Jones and Nicole Andrews had been sent away to Bullworth Academy by their parents. The year after, Jared's then girlfriend Sarah Parker had been sent to Bullworth Academy as well. For the next three years Jared had been alone and his only friend had been his next door neighbor, Sasha Wood. The two had eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend only breaking up after Jared had to move to Bullworth Academy. Now that Jared is at Bullworth, he hopes to reconcile the lost friendship between Danny and Nicole, well just trying to get out of Bullworth and be left alone by all the other cliques. Appearance Jared's height is 5'10 and his weight is 140 pounds. Jared has shagged brown hair, white skin with no hints of a tan, and chocolate brown eyes. When he first arrives at Bullworth he wears a blue zip-up jacket, dark blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and a red and black beanie over his head. For Halloween he goes as Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movies. His school uniform consists of a blue vest worn over a white button-up shirt, brown slacks, and red and white sneakers. In the winter, Jared wears a red and black snow jacket, gray snow pants, and black combat boots, he also wear black gloves and a red and black beanie. Personality Jared is an average student in Maths and Science, a poor student in Art, and an excellent student in English, History, and Music. Jared can also be very brash towards those who wrong him, choosing violence over tactics in most cases. However, he is able to come up with tactics to take on his enemies, should he choose that this would be the right move for said person. Relationships Danny Jones (Best Friend): Danny and Jared have been best friends for most of their lives. Their friendship had broken due to Danny's parents sending him to Bullworth Academy. Once Jared starts attending Bullworth Academy, Danny is excited to reunite with the best friend he hasn't seen since he was 13. Once the two are reunited they start planning to form a clique of their own, thinking that Jared can avoid being harassed for being the new kid if he is shown with a group of his own to lead. This idea forms the Skater Clique which will be run by Jared, with Danny acting as a second in command. Nicole Andrews (Close Friend: Nicole and Jared have been close friends since the day they were born. Nicole had lived two houses away from Jared all their lives. Their mothers were close friends in high school and had their children within a month of each other. The friendship came to halt once Nicole had been sent to Bullworth. When Jared starts attending, she is ecstatic to see the friend she hasn't talked to in four years. She joins the skater clique, acting as mother figure to them. Looking out for their safety and acting as a voice of reason telling either Danny or Jared when things get too heated between the skaters and another clique. Julian Burkhart (Friend and Roommate): Jared and Julian meet as soon as Jared ends up at Bullworth Academy. The two boys share a room with Algernon Papadopoulos and Trent Northwick. Julian is nice enough to give Jared a proper tour of the campus and later offers him to join the nerd clique, stating that the more firepower they have, the less likely they are to be picked on. Jared kindly refuses not wanting to be a part of a group at the moment. Vanessa Smythe (Close Friend): Vanessa meets Jared on the first day of classes. The two don't get along at first because Jared judges Vanessa for being a prep stating that she could care less about the lesser people and that she just wants to look good by befriending a new kid. Vanessa is offended and stops talking to Jared for a while. Once the two realize their first impression wasn't a good one, they give the other a second chance and come to find that they have more in common then they thought. Natalie Morgan (Close Friend): Natalie meets Jared after Vanessa and Jared have their falling out. She tries to mediate the situation and tells Jared about how unlike most of the preps she and Vanessa actually do like talking to the less fortunate. Jared realizes his mistake and asks Natalie to talk to Vanessa and see if they can have a second chance to get to know each other. Sarah Parker (Ex-Girlfriend): Sarah and Jared's post break-up relationship is not a strong one. Sarah doesn't want anything to do with Jared or Danny because she and Nicole had a falling out before Jared's time at Bullworth began. This put a great strain on her relationship with everyone else in the group. Blake Everett (Friend): Blake is a member of the Skater Clique. He is closer to Jared than Skylar is because he and Jared have a big sibling/little sibling relationship type with each other. Because he is one of the younger members in the group, Jared feels the need to protect him from the other cliques. Blake appreciates the gestures, but wants to prove to Jared that his age doesn't affect how well he can handle a situation with other cliques. Skylar Adams (Friend): Skylar is a member of the Skater Clique. She is closer to Nicole than any other group members because the two have a big sibling/little sibling type relationship with each other, much like Blake and Jared. She is underestimated by Danny and Blake because of her gender, they think she's not as good of a skater or as a good of a fighter as they would be. Wes Matthews (Rival): Wes arrives at Bullworth Academy a week after Jared does. He gains Jared's friendship after being admitted into the Skater Clique. Jared, however, still keeps and eye on him, as he gives off a vibe of being more "off" than the other students at Bullworth. Jared's suspicions are proven true after he spreads a rumor about Jared being in a relationship with Christy Martin, who is involved romantically with Wyatt Connors, a recruit for the Bullies. Wes apologizes for the fight that went on, and is now on a very thin line with the Skater Clique. Wyatt Connors (Enemy-turned-Ally): Being a member of the Bullies, Wyatt proved his status as one by giving Jared hell just for being a new kid. Despite this, Jared doesn't view Wyatt as a threat and ignored the goading given to him by Wyatt and his fellow group members. It wasn't until Wes had spread a rumor about Christy cheating on him for Jared that things became serious in their hostility for one another. After the two fight it out in the hole, Jared says he wasn't involved with Christy and if he wanted to piss Wyatt off he wouldn't do such a middle school tactic like spreading rumors. Wyatt leaves Jared alone after this, saying that he was dumb for thinking Christy would ever want to go out with anyone else but him. Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfiction Characters